With deep technology scaling, statistical simulations play a key role in the analysis of state of the art memory and logic designs. However, statistical simulations for yield analysis purposes may involve many device instances, span a large variability space and require many simulation runs in order to observe a sufficient number of failures. This is especially the case when dealing with rare failure events, e.g., less than one part per million.